


Guzzle

by mzblackpoison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Stiles makes it his life mission to suck off Derek’s wolf form. This full moon is the perfect chance.





	Guzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me out okay,  
> Yeah, I got no explanation… It’s kinky alright
> 
> HEY, DID YOU READ THE TAGS YET?
> 
> Also, not beta’d, but when do I ever proofread my shit?

Stiles grumbles into the pillow he holds to his chest. He slides further into the soft sofa glaring heatedly at the TV, no longer watching the show and instead cursing Derek in his mind. **  
**

Years of dating and mind blowing sex but he has yet to suck off Derek in his wolf form. Stiles has tried before, boy has the tried. But every time he makes a move to arouse wolfy Derek the man just trots away with a flick of his tails. This time, this time Stiles is prepared, sort of. He planned the evening out. He’ll wait until the end of the night, after the wolves have had their fun and run themselves dry of any lasting energy. And when they’re just about to fall asleep, he’ll make his move on Derek. That way he’ll be too tired to fight Stiles off and will hopefully let himself loose while in his wolf form. It’s a genius plan! All’s left to do is wait until the full moon

-

When the day of the full moon rolls around, the wolves are all excited. Especially Scott, he’s practically radiating sunshine despite the lowering sun and bounces around talking animatedly with Allison. Boyd is the most fun to watch, the serious man remains calm but Stiles know his tail will be wagging when he’s transformed.

Stiles lounges comfortable on the couch rested on Derek’s chest as they all watch TV. They will be leaving for a run soon. In just a few hours Stiles will initiate his plan, until then he needs to remain calm and inconspicuous.

Stiles knows it’s time when Derek jerks suddenly under him. The man pushes up and the rest of the pack is quick to follow. Stiles wraps a large fluffy blanket over his shoulders as he follows the pack out the house. The walk a short while before Derek transforms mid-jump. He lands swiftly on his feet, large body looming and intimidating. His dark beady eyes watch as his pack transform one by one. They each give Derek a lick on his lips as they circle around restlessly. Derek stalks over the Stiles and he kneels down allowing his boyfriend-mate to nuzzle him. They share a look and then the pack is off, running and howling excitedly.

Stiles makes his way to the pack meeting spot, a nice clearly of soft grass where the pack always spends the night of the full moon after their run and maybe hunt. He settles against the trunk of a fallen tree and pulls the blanket tightly around himself. It’s a cold night and he anticipates he’ll have Derek’s big wolf body to warm him up in a few hours. Until then, Stiles allows himself to fall asleep.

-

Stiles wakes when he hears howling. He blinks awake slowly to find the pack all around in the clearing, lounging about and play fighting. He snorts, talk about defenseless humans; he hadn’t noticed them approach at all until they’re loud and playing.

Derek is pressed up against his side, large fluffy abdomen rising and falling rapidly. Stiles guesses he’s just finished his round of sparring and play fighting. He runs his hand through his boyfriend’s thick coat, relishing in the softness of his fur and earning a single tail wag.

They remain unmoving on the ground watching the rest of the pack have their fun. It takes hours before they are sleeping and Stiles nearly falls asleep again. Stiles waits a little longer watching everyone carefully. Derek is lying beside him, head resting on his front paws and sleeping away, like everyone else.

It’s time now.

Stiles pulls away from Derek slightly until he’s sitting up. He frees his hands from the blanket and pull his pants down. He trembles as the cold air washes over his body, goosebumps forming along his exposed skin. His takes his cock in hand and begins to stroke himself, imagining Derek fucking him from behind. Large hands holding him by the hips and pounding into his ass. He imagines Derek fucking him in wolf form. Large furry body towering over him, jaws apart and dripping saliva onto his chest as he’s pounded by the werewolves cock. He imagines Derek’s knot forming and catching on his rim before locking them together. He imagines sucking Derek’s fat wolf cock, taking the long tapered penis in his mouth and licking it hungrily. He wants his mouth to be knotted, god, that would be amazing.

He’s about to come when Derek lifts his head, dark eyes watching him. Stiles smirks and continues to stroke himself, moaning louder purposely. He then lifts himself to his hands and knees, laying out the blanket underneath him to protect his hands and knees from the lumpy forest ground.

With Derek still watching him closely, Stiles manages to wiggle one hand under the wolf’s large body, resting on Derek’s soft underbelly. He pivots his hand at the wrist, rubbing his hand along Derek’s belly has he strokes his aching cock with his other hand. He can practically feel Derek’s disapproving glare on him but he doesn’t care, Stiles wants this.

Stiles groans under Derek’s steady gaze as he comes into the palm of his hand. He spills his come into his hand wrapped around the head of his cock. He smiles breathlessly at Derek.

Derek gives a snort licking his lips. He stands up and turns to face Stiles. Almost reluctantly, he licks the hot sticky come from Stiles hands leaving the sole human speechless. He was not expecting Derek to comply so easily. But no matter.

He runs his free hand over Derek’s head, petting him like a dog as the wolf licks his hand. Hot wet tongue slipping over his fingers to lap up all his come.

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles sees Derek’s cock slip free from its sheath. The organ is bright red and wet, Stiles can almost see it throbbing. He stares at it in awe unconsciously licking his hand. Derek nudges Stiles with his snout and it spurs him into action. He crawls forward and his hands and knees, squeezing himself under Derek’s body. He keeps his body folded up and pressed into the ground, he can feel Derek’s chest and abdomen move with every breath on his back.

He stares at Derek’s wolf cock a moment longer before taking it in his mouth. He moans deep in his throat as the wet organ fills his mouth. Derek grunts behind him, hips stuttering and jerking. Stiles moans hungrily as Derek’s cock twitches in his mouth. He works his tongue expertly around Derek’s cock, moaning loudly and obscenely to arouse his wolf boyfriend.

Stiles know the other wolves can hear him now and he knows they won’t say anything. He bobs his head in his awkward position, sliding Derek’s cock in and out of his mouth. The laps at the beads of come that dribble from the tip, moaning at the familiar taste. He drags his tongue along the underside of Derek’s cock, just like he likes it. He takes it all into his mouth, allowing the thin tip to bump against his throat. Nose buried into Derek’s soft underbelly fur, Stiles bobs and sucks earnestly. He’s been craving his for so long and he’ll cherish every moment of it.

Derek begins to rock his hips into Stiles face, thrusting his cock in his mouth and fucking Stiles until he’s breathless and gasping for air. The wolf growls deep in his chest and Stiles moans. He knows that sound, it’s Derek’s possessive growl.

Stiles bobs against Derek’s movements, meeting his thrusts with equal passion as Derek’s cock stabs his throat. He doesn’t choke, not at all because human Derek’s cock is much bigger and longer. It doesn’t make this any less fun or arousing though.

Derek thrusts harder into his mouth and then comes. The wolf’s thick, hot semen floods Stiles mouth making him come instantly. He lets out lewd moans as he swallow’s Derek’s come down. It’s thick and musky, sticking to his mouth and throat. Suddenly Stiles feels Derek’s cock throb and grow, his knot expanding and filling his mouth. Stiles gasps and cries out as the flesh of the base of Derek’s cock expands rapidly. It fills Stiles mouth in an instant, putting strain on his jaw to open wide enough. Derek growls and snorts rocking his hips. Stiles sobs as his body is forced to move with Derek’s hips. His mouth is stretched wide around the wolf’s cock, knot locking them in place as Derek continues to come. Small splashes of come explode from the wolf’s cock, straight down Stiles’s throat. He swallows it down and swirls his tongue around Derek’s cock, sucking on it like a newborn calf.

Derek rocks slowly into Stiles mouth until his knot deflates. Ripping himself free he turns around as Stiles collapses onto his side breathing heavily. He nudges and nuzzles Stiles before laying down with him. Stiles wraps an arm around Derek’s body, holding him close as he wraps the blanket around them. Smacking his lips noisily, the swallows the last of Derek’s come earning and throating growl from his boyfriend.

Stiles buries his face into Derek’s neck breathing his scent in.

God that was just amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> talk kinks to me:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), and  
> check out this too:  
> [ my posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)
> 
> tell me if you think any tags need to be added


End file.
